


The Flames Within

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: evilsam_spn, Evil Sam Winchester, Implied Non-Con, Kinda Cracky, M/M, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N: </b> This was written for the <a href="http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/157157.html"><b>Evil!Sam Summer Challenge 2013</b></a>. My prompt was <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujzp9ffPwPM">When You're Evil by Voltaire</a></p><p>I have played fast and loose with the ending of Season 7. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam has made a deal with Crowley but things haven't turned out quite how he was expecting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames Within

His phone rings breaking through the silence of the motel room and Sam curses. That damned tune; he wishes it were possible to change it but Crowley has done something to his phone and no matter how much Sam might try to change it When you’re evil by Voltaire is his constant ring tone. He presumes that the King of Hell finds it amusing.Sam swings his feet out of bed and sits up. The light is barely shining through the bedroom window and looking at the phone tells him that it’s unholy early - he’s barely had three hours sleep and is not in the best of moods.  “Yeah,” he growls.

“Tut tut,” he can almost see Crowley shaking his head. “Haven't I told you about your tone before now?” There's a noise that sounds like Crowley is cracking his knuckles.

The King of Hell continues. “Now I have a job for you Sammy boy.”

Sam glares at the phone, his grip on it tightening so much that his fingers are white. Crowley knows exactly how much he hates being called Sammy, by anybody other than Dean and even then Sam will complain although he secretly likes it. But complaining to Crowley, and he has on more than one occasion, has no effect whatsoever on how Crowley acts or how he treats Sam.

“I want to see Dean.”

“I've told you before Sam, I'm not sure why I need to keep repeating myself. Did you have too many hits on the head as a child?” Crowley sounds exasperated now. “You know the rules; you get to see Dean when you've been a good boy.  And I decide when you’ve been a good boy, you do understand that don’t you,” his tone has gotten darker and Sam knows that for the moment it’s best to back down. The last thing he wants is for Crowley to take his displeasure with Sam out on Dean.

“Okay, fine,” Sam stands up. This conversation requires pacing around the motel room.  “Look can you just tell me what the job is. Please!”

Crowley chuckles and Sam’s eyes widen as he listens to him explain exactly what it is that he wants Sam to do.

“You want me to what?”

Crowley sighs at the end of the phone. “I know you’re not hard of hearing Sam, but I’ll repeat myself. I want you to go and visit Mrs Rosalind Partridge. I’ve already programmed the address into your satnav so you won’t even have to worry your fluffy head about how to get there. When you get to her address, I don’t care how you get into the house, whether you break in or she invites you in on the basis of your puppy dog eyes but once you’re inside I want you to push her down the stairs.  Oh yes, and please make sure it kills her, paralysis isn’t part of the plan.  Understand...”

Sam shakes his head. “Why me,” he asks. “Surely that’s something one of your lesser demons could do? Hell, they could easily possess her and throw themselves down the stairs - it’s not exactly as if they’d be trapped in the body.”  The quality or lack of quality in the jobs that Crowley gives him - the mundanity of it all is what gets to him the most about working for Crowley. Only last week he’d had to steal a little girl’s kitten, the fact that she’d then promised her soul to Crowley to get the kitten back was irrelevant.

“I want you to do it Sam,” Crowley’s voice hardens. “Think of it as a message. To you, my demons and to Mrs Partridge’s relatives. I have the supposed _Boy King_ doing my bidding even on jobs like this.  Also, if you keep doing your jobs as I give them to you, without too many complaints not only will I allow you to see Dean but I’ll upgrade the types of jobs that I’m giving you.  Think of it as an incentive. Promotion we might say.”

He terminates the call and Sam stares at the phone for a second or two before throwing it at wall where it smashes. Not that it will stop Crowley from contacting him.  This is the seventh phone that Sam has destroyed since Crowley and he had made their deal, since Crowley twisted the terms of the deal to suit himself.  Sam thinks he should have known better, this is Crowley after all but he hadn’t really had any other options at the time. At least this way Dean is alive even though Sam is sure Dean would rather not be.

Looking down, he traces the lines and sigils on his left wrist, the pattern that Crowley used to bind him to Dean, to bind them together. When the _two of them had become as one_ , Crowley had spoken the words over them with relish, his demons watching as he finally brought the Winchesters into his fold; brought them to their knees in front of him.

Crowley has finally given Sam what he always wanted, what he'd craved and lusted after for years, only to take it away from him. To hold Dean out as a reward for Sam's good service - for his obedience. 

He has fucked Dean, felt the joy of holding his brother down and sinking into him.  Dean hadn’t wanted the binding and had fought against him every step of the way but he hadn't been successful, Sam using his bulk and height as an advantage against Dean.  The sex had completed the bond that Crowley had started and Sam smiles remembering the surge of power that had swept through him when he'd come and finally made Dean his.

But things haven’t turned out quite as Sam was expecting them to. He has basically become the King of Hell’s bitch. His go-fer. The person that Crowley sends on the ridiculously petty jobs.  Even last week Crowley had ordered him to obtain coffee for him from Crowley’s favourite coffee shop in Jamaica.  It was ridiculous task but Sam knows that Crowley is making a point. He doesn’t trust Sam; he’d be a fool to after all.

Crowley knows just how powerful Sam is, he watched as Sam took out Dick Roman and the rest of the Leviathans in one single bloody act.  The backlash from that had knocked Sam into purgatory for months until he’d managed to fight his way out. During the time Sam was there Crowley had taken the opportunity to consolidate his position and started going after the remaining hunters and those demons that wouldn’t accept his rule.

There will come a point in the future when Sam is no longer prepared to deal with Crowley, and both he and Crowley know that at that point the _Boy King_ will take out the King of Hell, and Sam will claim his birth right. Until that happens though Sam will continue to do Crowley’s bidding, and he knows that no matter what Crowley might say it won’t be that long before he allows Sam to see Dean.  He picks up the pieces of the phone and puts them in his rucksack which is already packed and ready to go, Sam having spent enough years on the road to be able to pick up everything and leave anywhere within a short period of time. He slings his jacket over his shoulder and exits the room heading toward where the Impala is parked.

 

 


End file.
